wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Profesor Wilczur/07
Rozdział VII Doktor Jan Kolski przyszedłszy z rana do lecznicy znalazł na swoim biurku list, zaadresowany ręką Łucji. Od razu poznał jej charakter pisma i z najwyższym zaciekawieniem otwierał grubo wypchaną kopertę. Zawierała kilka banknotów i dwa arkusze papieru. Na pierwszym przeczytał: „Drogi Panie Janie! Ponieważ mój wyjazd następuje dość nagle, nie zdążyłam się z panem pożegnać osobiście, o co proszę nie mieć do mnie żalu. Okoliczności tak się złożyły, że muszę na czas długi, może na zawsze opuścić Warszawę. Na pożegnanie chcę pana obarczyć mą prośbą. Mianowicie nie zdążyłam również zgłosić swojej dymisji w zarządzie lecznicy. Załączam ją na piśmie, a wraz z nią zwracam pobraną do końca miesiąca pensję, którą proszę łaskawie wpłacić do kasy. W stosunku do tej instytucji chcę być zupełnie w porządku, chociaż należy mi się urlop. Jestem przekonana, że pan profesor Dobraniecki wiadomość o moim ustąpieniu przyjmie z prawdziwym zadowoleniem. Muszę panu dodać, że i mnie rozstanie się z lecznicą, taką jaką ona jest dzisiaj, sprawia wielką ulgę. Przesyłam panu najlepsze życzenia. Jestem pewna, że się spełnią, bo są szczere, no i dlatego, że pan na spełnienie tych życzeń zasługuje. Będę o panu pamiętała. Jeżeli zajdzie w moim życiu coś godniejszego uwagi - może do pana napiszę. Pozdrowienia dla wszystkich. Specjalnie niech pan pozdrowi ode mnie pacjenta z pokoju 116 i życzy mu rychłego wyzdrowienia. Serdecznie ściskam dłoń - Łucja". Kolski trzy razy przeczytał ten list, nie mogąc zrozumieć jego treści. Spadło to nań tak nieoczekiwanie, że cała jego świadomość wzbraniała się przeciwko przyjęciu tego, co się stało, przeciwko wytworzonej rzeczywistości. Po otrzeźwieniu natychmiast zatelefonował do Łucji, lecz aparat jej nie odpowiadał. Wybiegł z lecznicy, wskoczył do pierwszej spotkanej taksówki i pojechał na Polną. Dozorca domu też nie umiał dać żadnych wyjaśnień. Pani doktor meble sprzedała, a z rzeczami dziś rano wyjechała na dworzec. Gdy ją pytał, dokąd ma ją wymeldować, oświadczyła, że jedzie w podróż i że sama jeszcze nie wie. - W podróż? - zapytał Kolski. - Ano tak powiedziała. - A na jaki dworzec pojechała? - Tego już nie wiem, proszę pana. - Dziękuję - bąknął Kolski, wciskając mu do ręki napiwek. Z ulicy jednak zawrócił. Dogonił dozorcę i zapytał: - A o której pani doktor wyjechała? Która to mogła być godzina? Dozorca podrapał się w głowę. - Ano chyba jeszcze szóstej nie było. - Tak wcześnie - bez sensu zauważył Kolski. - A może mi pan powiedzieć, czy... odjechała sama, czy może ktoś odprowadzał? Dozorca potrząsnął głową. - Nie, nikt, proszę pana. Wprost z Polnej Kolski pojechał na dworzec i sprawdził, że w okresie między godziną szóstą a siódmą pociągi odchodziły we wszystkich niemal kierunkach i niepodobna było ustalić, który był pociągiem Łucji. Obiecywał sobie jeszcze szczegółowsze studia nad rozkładem jazdy, na razie jednak musiał wracać do lecznicy. Po drodze łamał sobie głowę nad tym całym przygnębiającym zdarzeniem. Pierwsza rzecz - to motywy - starał się rozmyślać metodycznie - motywy wyjazdu. To, że porzuciła lecznicę, było zupełnie zrozumiałe. Nie znosiła Dobranieckiego, nie umiała mu i innym przebaczyć sprawy Wilczura. Dlaczego jednak porzuciła Warszawę? Przecież w każdej chwili Kolski przez swoje stosunki, przez kolegów i przyjaciół mógłby dla niej znaleźć ostatecznie nie gorszą posadę gdzie indziej. Więc dlaczego nie wspomniała o tym ani słowa? W dodatku nie napisała prawdy. Bo jeżeli miała czas na zlikwidowanie mieszkania i na sprzedanie mebli, to również mogła chociażby telefonicznie pożegnać się z nim. Wszystko to wyglądało bardzo tajemniczo. Kolski wątpił, by mógł tu w grę wchodzić jakiś mężczyzna. Łucja nie należała do typu kobiet, które ulegają nagłym oczarowaniom, a poza tym kochała się przecież w Wilczurze. W grę tu nie mogła wchodzić jej rodzina, z którą nie utrzymywała żadnych stosunków, dalsza rodzina, osiadła gdzieś pod Sandomierzem czy też pod Sieradzem. Przez cały dzień Kolski chodził i pracował z posępną twarzą. Przed wieczorem zameldował się u Dobranieckiego i wręczając mu list z dymisją Łucji, powiedział: - Nie umiem sobie wytłumaczyć nagłego wyjazdu doktor Kańskiej. Musiało zajść coś ważnego. Czy profesor nic o tym nie wie? Dobraniecki uważnie przeczytał oświadczenie Łucji i wzruszył ramionami. - Nic nie wiem i nawet dziwię się, że doktor Kańska w ten sposób rozstaje się z zakładem. Oczywiście te pieniądze będzie pan łaskaw jej odesłać. Mniejsza o nie. Może pan też napisać, że wyraziłem swoje zdziwienie. - Nie będę mógł napisać, panie profesorze, gdyż nie zostawiła mi swego adresu. Jestem bardzo niespokojny, bo przypuszczam, że musiało się stać coś złego. Nagle zlikwidowała swoje mieszkanie i wyjechała w niewiadomym kierunku. Telefonowałem do wszystkich jej znajomych i od nikogo nie mogę się dowiedzieć. Dobraniecki spojrzał nań z półironicznym uśmiechem. - Czy i pan profesor Wilczur nie mógł panu udzielić żadnych informacji? Kolski szeroko otworzył oczy. - Nie zwracałem się do profesora Wilczura. Skądże on może coś wiedzieć? Dobraniecki zaśmiał się. - Pan jest jeszcze bardzo niedoświadczony, kochany panie kolego. Gdybym wiedział, że słowo naiwny nie obrazi pana, powiedziałbym właśnie naiwny. - Zupełnie nie rozumiem, panie profesorze... - Ach, to nie jest wcale takie skomplikowane - niedbale rzucił Dobraniecki. - Zazwyczaj osobą najbardziej poinformowaną o poczynaniach kobiety jest kochanek. Kolskiemu gwałtownie krew uderzyła do głowy. W pierwszej chwili chciał zerwać się i uderzyć w twarz Dobranieckiego, w następnej jednak wzrok jego spotkał szydercze spojrzenie profesora. Poczuł nagle jakby zwiotczenie wszystkich mięśni, jakby paraliż nerwów. - Ależ tak - tłukło mu się po głowie. - Ten łotr ma rację... Jakiż ja byłem głupi, jaki naiwny... Dobraniecki niedbale bawiąc się ołówkiem mówił: - Nie sądzę też, by nasza pupilka wyjechała z Warszawy. W tym, że zlikwidowała mieszkanie, nie widzę jeszcze żadnego dowodu. Mieszkanie się likwiduje nie tylko w wypadku przeniesienia się do innego miasta, lecz i wtedy, gdy się, powiedzmy, przenosi do mieszkania przyjaciela. Mam wrażenie, że odszukanie panny Kańskiej nie sprawi panu ani zbyt wielkich trudności, ani specjalnej... przyjemności. Z gabinetu Dobranieckiego Kolski wyszedł półprzytomny. Podsunięte przez profesora podejrzenie rosło w nim i pęczniało, zalewało mózg krwią, zaciskało pięści w bezsilnej wściekłości, wyło o zemstę, o karę, lub na zmianę zrywało się szlochem. Kilka razy w ciągu nocy zrywał się, ubierał i chciał biec do willi profesora Wilczura. Układał już w głowie druzgocące oskarżenie, które mu rzuci w twarz, słowa pogardy, którymi ją napiętnuje, a potem znowu płakał i rozpaczał nad tym, że przecież nie ma żadnych praw nie tylko do jej uczuć, ale i do sądzenia jej postępku. Nie jest dla niej nikim. Zwykłym kolegą, przed którym nie jest obowiązana tłumaczyć się ze swoich postępków. Pójdzie tam i cóż jej powie?... Skłamała mi pani w liście... Zawiodłem się na pani... Wszystko puste słowa. Nad ranem opanowały go optymistyczne refleksje. Dobraniecki jest złym człowiekiem i dlatego innych źle sądzi. To jest niemożliwe, by Łucja była czyjąkolwiek kochanką. Jej oczy patrzyły zbyt śmiało, zbyt jasno. Nic w mej nie było z dziewki. Wyłączając ową adorację, oczywiście platoniczną adorację Wilczura, była w całym tego słowa znaczeniu człowiekiem. Zmęczony i rozbity, przyszedł rano do pracy. Długa wizytacja chorych, później asystowanie przy kilku operacjach. Czuł się niezmiernie zmęczony. Mimo woli przechodząc korytarzem kilkakrotnie zaglądał do pokoju internistów. Siadywała przy tym biureczku, taka śliczna w białym kitlu, z poważną i rozumną twarzą, z jasnymi włosami... Tak minęły trzy dni. Sto razy brał do ręki słuchawkę, by zatelefonować do profesora Wilczura, sto razy szedł i zawracał w pół drogi do Alei Bzów. Bał się. Wolał niepewność niż potwierdzenie ohydnych podejrzeń Dobranieckiego. Wreszcie dnia czwartego, ostatecznie złamany, gotów na wszystko, zrezygnowany postanowił dowiedzieć się prawdy. Bodaj najgorszej prawdy. Przynajmniej zobaczy ją, przynajmniej zamieni z nią kilka słów, usłyszy jej głos. Zbliżając się do willi profesora, zawahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, lecz wahanie minęło szybko. Był wieczór. Spodziewał się zobaczyć oświetlone okna, lecz willa tonęła w mroku. Stanął przy sztachetach .i długo nadsłuchiwał, nim nacisnął dzwonek. Wśród ciszy panującej dookoła usłyszał jego dźwięk wewnątrz willi. Czekał kilka minut i znowu zadzwonił. Jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Wewnątrz albo spano, albo nie było nikogo. W tym momencie zobaczył na furtce zawieszoną tabliczkę. Zapalił zapałkę i przeczytał: „Willa od zaraz do wynajęcia". Dogasająca zapałka sparzyła mu palce. Nawet nie dostrzegł tego. Jak błyskawica przebiegła mu przez mózg myśl: - Wyjechał. Wyjechali razem... Nazajutrz rano znowu był w Alei Bzów. W ogródku przed willą jakiś człowiek przekopywał grządki. Niewiele można się było od niego dowiedzieć. Willa rzeczywiście jest do wynajęcia, bo profesor Wilczur wyprowadził się. - Kiedy profesor wyjechał? - Ano, czternastego. Data zgadzała się z datą wyjazdu Łucji. - Czy rano? - Wczesnym rankiem. - I nie wie pan dokąd? - Skądże mogę wiedzieć. Jeżeli kto może, to chyba Józef. On pana profesora na dworzec odprowadzał. - A gdzież jest ten Józef? - Też panu tego nie powiem. Skończyła mu się tu służba, to pewnie służy gdzie indziej. Mnie nie mówił gdzie. Ale niech pan poczeka... Zaraz, zaraz... On na Tamce ma jakich krewnych, co mają pralnię. To może się pan od nich dowiedzieć. Na Tamce było kilka pralni. Odwiedzając każdą po kolei, wreszcie dotarł do właściwej. Należała istotnie do ciotki byłego służącego profesora Wilczura. Gruba baba o bardzo czerwonych policzkach i małych świdrujących oczkach przyjęła Kolskiego nieufnie. - A pan jaki ma interes do niego? - Chciałbym się z nim zobaczyć - wyjaśnił Kolski. - Pan z policji, czy co? - Ale gdzie tam. - To może względem posady? Jeżeli tak, to za późno, bo mój siostrzeniec posadę już znalazł. Do września jest zajęty. A jeżeli pan chce, to proszę zostawić adres, to we wrześniu on się zgłosi. - U kogo on ma posadę? Może mi pani podać adres? - A tego to ja nie wiem. Mówił mi tylko, że na jakimś okręcie. Za stewarda poszedł. - Na okręcie... Hm... A czy pani nie wie, mógł pani wspominać, dokąd wyjechał profesor Wilczur. Babina wzruszyła ramionami. - A cóż on mnie ma o takich rzeczach wspominać. Skądże ja mogę wiedzieć? - Przepraszam panią. - Kolski ukłonił się i wyszedł. Na tym skończył się ostatni ślad. Tegoż wieczora Dobranieccy wydali pożegnalne przyjęcie, na które był zaproszony i Kolski. Pani Nina wyjeżdżała na lato za granicę, jak mówiła, dla poratowania zdrowia. Pani Nina wyglądała kwitnąco. Ożywiona, wesoła, pełna dowcipu i wdzięku, flanowała od jednej grupki gości do drugiej. Gdy zobaczyła Kolskiego, stojącego samotnie przy drzwiach buduaru, wzięła go pod rękę i wyprowadziła na taras. Miała już od męża szczegółowe relacje o jego zmartwieniach. Wydał się jej teraz bardziej interesujący i nawet przystojniejszy niż dawniej. Urok romantyzmu zawsze podniecał ją do zdobywczości. Ten młody lekarz, zakochany w koleżance, która porzuciła go dla starego profesora, mógł zaciekawiać jako trudna do zdobycia pozycja. Zawsze go zresztą wyróżniała. - Nie będę chyba zbyt niedyskretna - zaczęła - jeżeli przyznam się panu, że domyślam się, dlaczego pan jest taki smutny. Nic nie odpowiedział. - Może użyłam złego wyrażenia. Pan określiłby to słowem znacznie mocniejszym, prawda?... Przygnębienie, a może nawet rozpacz czy tragedia?... Rozumiem pana. Sama kochałam kiedyś - nieszczęśliwie. Wiem, co się przeżywa w te dni. Ma się takie uczucie, jakby się wisiało nad przepaścią, prawda? Jej miękki, ciepły głos i serdeczność sprawiały wrażenie szczerego współczucia. Powietrze było pełne zapachu bzów, gęstymi kępami rosnących przy pałacyku. Lekkie powiewy przynosiły z parku inne jeszcze zapachy. W Frascati wiosna była w pełni, a wieczór ciepły. - Prawda - powiedział Kolski. Oparła się o balustradę i mówiła: - Pamiętam, była to też wiosna. Siedziałam tu, na tymże tarasie, gdy mi przyniesiono list. List od niego. Jakże straszliwie zimne są takie listy. Trzyma się je w ręku jak kawałek lodu, aż parzą swoim chłodem. A wewnątrz banalne słowa, poprawne, sztywne, uprzejme. Ustawione w szeregi jak wygalonowani lokaje o nieruchomych twarzach. Ze żałuje bardzo... że okoliczności... że obowiązek... że nie może osobiście, bo konieczność powstała niespodziewanie. A z tego wszystkiego wyziera jedno mordercze „nie kocham". Jedno bezlitosne „porzucam"... I po cóż marnować tyle okrągłych zdań, tyle wyszlifowanych frazesów. Zrobiła pauzę i dodała: - Nie może pan sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo byłam nieszczęśliwa... Kolski spojrzał jej w oczy i powiedział: - Ja mogę, proszę pani. - Czy bardzo pan ją kochał? - Czy bardzo? - po namyśle odpowiedział Kolski. - Nie wiem, czy bardzo. Nie mam żadnych porównań. Kocham tylko ją i nigdy nikogo poza nią nie kochałem... I nigdy nie pokocham. - O tak - skinęła głową. - To jest prawdziwa miłość. Poznaję ją. Bo i sama wówczas tak myślałam. Właśnie ta wiara, że już się nigdy nikogo nie pokocha, jest sprawdzianem wielkości uczucia, jego szczerości i głębi. I oburzam się na tych, którzy nie umieją pojąć, że człowiek, który drugi raz pokochał, mógł i pierwszy raz kochać prawdziwie. Kolski spojrzał na nią. - Nie rozumiem, co pani przez to chce powiedzieć. - Przede wszystkim to, że człowiek żyje, że wszystko, co żyje, zmienia się. Bo przecież samo życie nie jest niczym innym jak ustawiczną przemianą, nieprawdaż? - Tak. Z naukowego punktu widzenia... - Nie tylko z naukowego - przerwała mu. - Zmieniamy się. I niechże pan sam powie, czy moja miłość sprzed lat kilku zostałaby obrażona, pomniejszona czy przekreślona przez to, że pokochałam teraz kogoś innego? Po stokroć nie. Wówczas kochałam pełnią uczuć i myśli, całą sobą, niepodzielnie, i nie było we mnie miejsca na nic innego, byłam całkowicie owładnięta kochaniem. Ale nie byłam to ja, ja dzisiejsza, jaką pan widzi przed sobą. To już jest zupełnie inna istota. Nawet ciągłość między tamtą i mną została przecięta, brutalnie zerwana. Natura zaś nie znosi próżni. Jest takie przysłowie łacińskie... - Natura horret vacuum - odpowiedział Kolski. - Tak właśnie. Można kochać niezmiennie i wiernie przez całe życie, ale wtedy tylko, gdy miłość ta jest podsycana, wtedy gdy żyje w nas. Żyje. To znaczy nie jest jakąś mumią czy relikwią, lecz częścią naszej żywej duszy, gdy wraz z nią przechodzi wszystkie nasze przemiany. W przeciwnym razie stopniowo mumifikuje się, wznosimy dla niej gdzieś, w którejś z kapliczek serca smutny ołtarz, gdzie kult jej oddajemy w momentach wspomnień. Jej miejsce zaś zajmuje nowe życie, jeżeli jesteśmy tak szczęśliwi, że uda się nam je spotkać. - Bardzo dziwnie pani mówi - odezwał się niepewnie Kolski. - Dziwnie?... Mówię prawdę, mówię to, co przeżyłam, co przemyślałam, GO widzę w sobie samej. A mówię to panu dlatego, że wiem, w jakim pan obecnie znajduje się nastroju, wiem, że pan mnie zrozumie, przy pańskiej subtelności i delikatności uczuć. Kolski był tym nieco zaskoczony. Dotychczas odnosił wrażenie, że pani Dobraniecka niewiele więcej zwraca nań uwagi niż na innych współpracowników j ej męża. Nie mogło mu nie pochlebić, że ta świetna pani, słynąca z urody i z elegancji, tak się na nim poznała. - Naprawdę bardzo jestem pani wdzięczny za ten dowód... za łaskawe... za tak miły sąd o mnie. - Niech pan nie dziękuje. Będę z panem zupełnie szczera. Przyznaję się, że to jest nawet nieładnie z mojej strony, iż mówię o tym z panem, o tym, co rozkrwawia panu tak świeżą ranę. I proszę mi darować ten akt egoizmu. - Egoizmu?... - zdziwił się Kolski. - Tak, pani Janie. Nie wiem, jakie pan sobie wyrobił o mnie zdanie. Prawdopodobnie sądzi pan jak wszyscy, że brakuje mi tylko ptasiego mleka, że jestem szczęśliwa i niczego więcej nie pragnę. Gdybyż tak było!... Och, oczywiście Jerzy mnie kocha, otacza mnie zbytkiem, nie odmawia niczego. Niczego, co dla większości ludzi jest cenne. Ale my, kobiety, najwyżej cenimy tę czułą bliskość duchową, którą dać nam może kochany mężczyzna. Pan rozumie? - Oczywiście, proszę pani. - Mój mąż zbyt pochłonięty jest nauką i pracą, a zresztą ma bardzo rygorystyczny pogląd na sprawy ludzkie. W tych rzeczach jest bezkompromisowy. Czyż mogłabym wobec niego pozwolić sobie na zwierzenia, na wypowiadanie swoich myśli o sprawach tak dla mnie istotnych? Nie, to ja panu jestem wdzięczna, że chce mnie pan słuchać. To może okrutne z mojej strony, ale proszę mi wybaczyć. Wśród tych setek znajomych nie znalazłabym nikogo, z kim mogłabym tak mówić, czyjej dyskrecji byłabym tak pewna. Kolski chrząknął. - Pod tym względem może pani na mnie absolutnie liczyć. Lekko dotknęła jego ręki końcami palców. - Nie wątpiłam o tym ani przez chwilę. I ponieważ dzisiaj jest noc szczerości, niczego już nie chcę przed panem zatajać. Otóż wtedy, w owych smutnych dniach, gdy otrzymałam ten lodowaty list, bliska byłam samobójstwa. I nie wiem, jakby się to skończyło, byłam wtedy jeszcze bardzo młoda i bardzo niedoświadczona, było to moje pierwsze wielkie uczucie. Na szczęście los mi zesłał wówczas ratunek. Poznałam pewnego człowieka. Był to dobry i mądry człowiek, który sam wiele w życiu przeszedł, który umiał patrzeć w cudze serce. Było to piękne z jego strony. Niczego nie chciał ode mnie, niczego nie chciał dla siebie. Po prostu pragnął pomóc mi w kojeniu mojej rozpaczy. Ach, te długie z nim rozmowy, te zwierzenia, te dobre, serdeczne rady, ta umiejętność wejrzenia w najskrytsze zakątki mojej duszy. Zresztą nie zamykałam się przed nim. Przeciwnie. Mówiłam to, co czułam. A on był dla mnie lekarzem. Uśmiechnęła się.: - Nazywałam go lekarzem mego serca. Kolski zapytał: - A on rzeczywiście był lekarzem? Pani Nina przecząco potrząsnęła głową. - Nie. Był właściwie niczym. Ale dla mnie w owym czasie stał się wszystkim. Był wielkim darem od losu. Wciąż czuję się wobec wszechświata dłużniczka. Tak pragnęłabym móc odpłacić się komuś równym darem. Oczywiście wiem, że nie potrafię być tak dobrym lekarzem serc jak tamten człowiek. Brak mi i tego rozumu, i tej głębokości spojrzenia, i tej łagodzącej miękkości dotyku. Ponieważ umilkła, Kolski uważał za stosowne zaoponować. - Cóż znowu, proszę pani. - Sądzi pan więc?... Kolski nic nie sądził. Czuł się nieswojo i odnosił takie wrażenie, jakby pani Dobraniecka przez pomyłkę jedynie zwróciła się doń z tym wszystkim, biorąc go za kogoś innego. Tym niemniej wydała mu się urocza i bardzo dobra. Nie domyślał się w tej wyniosłej, pięknej pani tylu sentymentalnych możliwości. - Pani jest bardzo dobra - powiedział. Zapanowało milczenie. Z salonu dobiegły strzępy muzyki. Pierwsza odezwała się pani Nina. - Bardzo mało znałam pannę Kańską. Była kilka razy u nas, wywarła na mnie dodatnie wrażenie. To, zdaje się, jedna z tych dojrzałych współczesnych kobiet, które chcą i umieją samodzielnie walczyć o byt. Mój mąż wysoko ceni jej uzdolnienia. Słyszałam od niego zawsze słowa uznania, a pan wie, że nie jest on człowiekiem pobłażliwym. - O tak - przyznał Kolski. - Nie dziwi to pana, że z zainteresowaniem przyglądałam się tej czarującej dziewczynie. Nieobojętnie też dowiedziałam się o tym, że łączy pana z nią nić wzajemnej sympatii. - Niestety, nie wzajemnej - z goryczą powiedział Kolski. - Teraz się to okazało i było to dla mnie niespodzianką. Któż by to mógł przypuszczać? Wprawdzie nieraz z lecznicy i spoza lecznicy dobiegały mnie pogłoski uwłaczające jej opinii. Prostowałam to z oburzeniem. Byłam przekonana, ach, nie mniej niż pan, że jej stosunek do Wilczura polega wyłącznie na admiracji. Wziąwszy chociażby pod uwagę jego wiek. Przecież to już niemal starzec. Kto by to przypuszczał! Młoda, ładna, niezależna, na pozór nieskazitelna, bezinteresowna... I nagle jak piorun z jasnego nieba pada takie odkrycie... - Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci - sentencjonalnie powiedział Kolski. Miał gorycz w ustach, wstręt i pogardę dla całego świata. Pani Nina znowu dotknęła jego ręki. - O, nie, panie Janie, nie wolno panu jej potępiać. Skądże pan może widzieć, jakie okoliczności moralne czy nawet... materialne skłoniły ją do tego, by zostać przyjaciółką starszego przecież i bynajmniej niepociągającego pana. Życie, nawet życie takiej młodej dziewczyny jest pełne zagadek i tajemnic. Nie można tego brać powierzchownie, nie można a la lettre. Zbyt surowo pan ją sądzi. Przyznaję panu rację, że dla obojętnego widza będzie ona tylko metresą pana Wilczura. Ale my, którzyśmy ją znali, nie możemy sprawy tak symplifikować. Z jakichś powodów musiało jej zależeć na nim. Ostatecznie Wilczur nie pożyje już długo, a podobno posiada jeszcze znaczny majątek. To pociągnięcie było jednak już zbyt silne. Pani Nina wymierzyła źle swój cios, który nie tylko chybił, lecz wywołał gwałtowną reakcję. Kolski zmarszczył brwi i powiedział nieco podniesionym głosem: - To nieprawda, proszę pani. Wiem z całą pewnością, że profesor Wilczur jest zupełnie zrujnowany. A zresztą chociażby był milionerem, nie miałoby to dla panny Łucji najmniejszego znaczenia. Zapewniam panią, bo wiem, że dla niej względy materialne w ogóle nie istnieją. O, nie, ona jest zbyt szlachetna, proszę pani, a jej bezinteresowność nawet mnie zdumiewała. Przecież sam nieraz dawałem jej dobrych pacjentów, a ona wymawiała się brakiem czasu, i wie pani, w jaki sposób ten czas zużywała?... Za darmo leczyła po różnych ochronkach i przytułkach. Pani Nina cofnęła się na dawne pozycje. - Zawsze byłam o niej takiego zdania - powiedziała z naciskiem. - Zawsze. Przyzna pan jednak, że sam musi gubić się w poszukiwaniu motywów jej postępku. Wszystko tłumaczyła by tylko bezgraniczna miłość. Owszem, zdarzają się wypadki, że młode dziewczęta durzą się czy nawet kochają się w starszych panach. Możliwe, że i tu zachodzi taki wypadek, chociaż nie przypuszczam, chociażby dlatego, że doktor Kańską robiła zawsze na mnie wrażenie istoty wyjątkowo zdrowej zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie, nie ulega zaś wątpliwości, że miłość do człowieka tak starego uważana być musi za coś nienormalnego, za coś sprzecznego z naturą... Znowu zapanowało milczenie. - Mówiono mi kiedyś, że znachorstwo polega nie tyle na leczeniu, ile na sugestionowaniu chorych, że się czują lepiej. Podobno zdemaskowano nawet niedawno gdzieś w Małopolsce znachora, który posiłkując się umiejętnością hipnotyzowania, wymuszał od naiwnych wieśniaków pieniądze, a od ich żon i córek to, co mu dać mogły. Świat jest pełen tajemnic i nigdy nie kusiłam się, by je rozwiązywać. Wie pan, jaki ustaliłam dla siebie przepis? - Jaki, proszę pani? - Po prostu gdy stykam się z czymś niezrozumiałym, z czymś, co pod pokrywką niezwykłości może kryć jakąś ohydę, szybko przechodzę mimo. Wolę zachować przeświadczenie, że świat jest piękny, a postępowanie ludzi szlachetne i mądre. W ten sposób ratuję siebie przed wszelkim brudem. Przechodzę mimo i choćby mi najbardziej zależało na wniknięciu w nieznane - rezygnuję. Proszę mi wierzyć, że, to jest dobra recepta. - Nie od wszystkiego tak łatwo można odejść, proszę pani - poważnie zauważył Kolski. - Któż mówi o rzeczach łatwych. Chcąc cenić siebie i wzmacniać swe wartości ludzkie, trzeba się zdobywać na rzeczy trudne. Nie sztuka jest złamać słomkę, nie sztuka odwrócić się od potrawy, która nam nie smakuje. Moim zdaniem człowiek typu pana jest właśnie stworzony do pokonywania w sobie największych trudności. Pan jest dzielnym człowiekiem. Gdyby pan żył w czasach kolonizacji Ameryki, na pewno byłby pan jednym z pierwszych pionierów. Na taras wszedł profesor Dobraniecki i zawołał: - Nino, pan minister wychodzi, chciał ciebie pożegnać. - Idę w tej chwili - odpowiedziała, wstając i wyciągając rękę do Kolskiego. - Dziękuję panu. To była cudowna rozmowa. Tak mało mam podobnych chwil w życiu. Niezmiernie żałuję, że wyjeżdżam. Niestety, wszystko już postanowione i przygotowane. Nie mogę opóźnić swego wyjazdu. Ale postaram się skrócić mój pobyt za granicą. Tyle mam jeszcze panu do powiedzenia, tyle jeszcze chcę od pana usłyszeć. Czy pozwoli pan, że do niego napiszę?... Kolski, od początku zdetonowany, zmieszał się do reszty. - Ależ proszę pani. Będę niezmiernie wdzięczny. Nisko pochylił się całując ją w rękę. Gdy się wyprostował, nie było już jej na tarasie. Wracał do domu oszołomiony. By zebrać myśli, minął swoją kamienicę i wybrał się na dłuższy spacer w Aleje. Już świtało. Nad Łazienkami szarym srebrem przecierało się niebo. Usiadł na jednej z ławek i zaczął segregować wrażenia. Nie uważał siebie za człowieka głupiego i nie był nim w istocie. W tym, co mówiła pani Nina, wyczuł od razu żądło nienawiści do Łucji, zamaskowane jakże zręcznymi komplementami. Broniąc jej pozornie, w istocie chciała ją zdyskredytować w jego oczach. Ale w jakim celu? Czyżby wyjazd Łucji w jakiś sposób wiązał się z osobą pani Dobraniecki ej?... Nie, to nonsens. Było jeszcze jedno wytłumaczenie, ale Kolski zbyt skromne miał mniemanie o sobie, by móc przypuścić, że ta świetna dama zakochała się właśnie w nim. W każdym razie rozmowa z nią musiała zostawić i zostawiła bardzo silne wrażenie. Pani Dobraniecka zjednała go sobie zwierzeniami, olśniła sposobem; bycia i poziomem ujęcia tych trudnych i skomplikowanych spraw, na określenie których on osobiście miał tylko tak proste słowa jak miłość, nienawiść, zazdrość. Zasypiając myślał: - Dziwna, niezwykła kobieta... Kategoria:Profesor Wilczur